


The Sane Durin

by Harry1981



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Dís, Beorn's House, Dís on quest of Erebor, F/M, M/M, Quest of Erebor, Scary Dís (Tolkien)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry1981/pseuds/Harry1981
Summary: Gandalf’s face broke into a soft yet mischievous smile, “Do not worry, I have arranged for the fifteenth member of your Company once I am gone.”Thorin huffed, shaking his head. He gave one last glare to the wizard before turning on his heels and walking back inside Beorn’s house. Gandalf watched the dwarf go inside, having a little laugh.Old he might be, but Gandalf was young in heart.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Dís & Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	The Sane Durin

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from frostedj on Tumblr. Now here's the plot bunny going crazy.

“What do you mean you are not accompanying us?”

Gandalf puffed out a ring of smoke, idly sitting around. The (exiled) King under the Mountain might be grumpy and have a broody personality, but Gandalf had lived on Arda for ages. He was not going to be intimidated by five feet of obliviousness.

“Exactly what the sentence suggests, dear Thorin,” he said, puffing out another ring of smoke, only it changed into a bird and flapped its wings to fly away, “There is work I need to do.”

“Your commitment is to the Company,” declared Thorin Oakenshield with his arms crossed, fury and grump personified, “You want to abandon this quest?”

“I am not abandoning anyone,” Gandalf declared pointedly, looking at Thorin as if he were a faunt, “There are forces at work, my friend. Things I do not understand.”

“More important than the quest of Erebor?”

“Surprisingly yes,” he said gravely, before Gandalf’s face broke into a soft yet mischievous smile, “Do not worry, I have arranged for the fifteenth member of your Company once I am gone.”

Thorin huffed, shaking his head. He gave one last glare to the wizard before turning on his heels and walking back inside Beorn’s house. Gandalf watched the dwarf go inside, having a little laugh.

Old he might be, but Gandalf was young in heart.

* * *

  
It was the third day of their stay at Beorn’s, everyone recovering from the long journey behind and preparing for the long journey ahead when it happened. Kili and Fili were practising their skills with the sword, with Fili obviously winning. Dwalin was trying and failing, to teach Bilbo how to properly yield a sword.

“Just flailing around your arms does not always work!” he said, exasperated.

“It saved my life as well as your king’s,” Bilbo smugly pointed out.

Thorin snorted, a small smile on his face. He stood beside Balin, discussing the way forward in hushed voices. Everyone else was scattered around, doing something or the other.

When Fili dodged the attack and launched another one on Kili, the young Durin found himself at a disadvantage. He flailed his arms like a headless chicken and fell on his back, earning laughs from all around. Fili grinned, pushing the sword out of his hand.

“Admit defeat, brother?” Fili said with a grin.

Kili pushed out his tongue, resting on his elbows, “Pick up a bow and then we shall talk.”

Fili laughed, kicking Kili on his thigh before walking away. The younger Prince cursed, falling back on the ground and watching the clouds part. He was a hunter, he lived for open skies and free air. As much as stonewalls enamoured him, nothing beat the starry sky.

However, he soon might change his view. The light blue sky and white clouds were certainly beautiful. The cool breeze that spun around in Beorn's House was calming and there were bees and birds that filled the place with chitters. The fresh smell of honey and flowers and fruits made Kili almost sleepy.

As his eyes began to drop, Kili noticed a black dot at a distance. He tilted his head, watching the bird fly around. It flapped its wings slowly, and by the looks of it was brown.

Then, the bird began to come close, and the closer it came the bigger it became. Kili frowned, watching it grow in size.

“Is that an eagle?” Kili asked, confused.

Everyone looked up, dropping their work. Indeed, a giant Eagle was making its way to Beorn’s house. The large shapeshifter himself was inside. Perhaps he was expecting a visit.

“Move aside Kili,” Thorin commanded, “Give the Eagle a place to land.”

Kili immediately scurried away, patting away the dirt from his tunic. The next he looked up, the bird was coming closer. It was then that his eyes landed on the bird’s back. It was inhabited by another being. Someone similar, someone with black hair and dwarven tunic and...

His eyes widened as the reality sunk in. Kili immediately shouted a cry in Khudzul, grabbing his sword and bow and made for the nearby bushes. Whatever he said had everyone in a scurry. Even Thorin looked pale as ran after his nephews. Balin quickly stepped inside and Dwalin foolishly followed Thorin, Fili and Kili.

Which left Bilbo alone, confused out of his mind in a corner of Beorn’s garden.

Before he could completely take in whatever was happening, the large eagle swooped down. The bird was as majestic as Bilbo remembered it to be, and he smiled and bowed in greeting even as it felt like someone had knocked the wind out of him. The dust swirled around and Bilbo found himself coughing as the Bird settled down completely in the garden,

Overcome by his coughing fit, Bilbo began to pat his pockets for the handkerchief. They were nowhere to be found. Of course, he had forgotten then. Bilbo looked around, for anything to stop the onslaught of dust into his nostrils where someone pressed a dark blue piece of cloth, very much like a handkerchief, under his nose.

Bilbo took it immediately, stopping the onslaught. Once he was able to breathe, Bilbo looke dup and said, “Thank you, Thorin.”

As he returned the cloth, Bilbo paused. He looked at the person in front of him. Properly. Carefully.

They had the same shocking blue eyes and dark hair that the Durins sported. However, the braids were as elaborately done as Fili’s were. Their beard was short, like Kili’s. Unlike the other durins, this dwarf had ornaments in their head. Not as showy but definitely not practical. Their face was rounder, softer around the edges, but still the same.

“Um,” Bilbo looked around, confused, “Hello.”

“So you must be the burglar,” declared the Dwarf, their voice deep but not as deep as Thorin’s, “A hobbit.”

“Bilbo Baggins,” Bilbo immediately introduced himself, bowing slightly, “At your service.”

That elicited a smile from the dwarf as they crossed their arms. Much like the stance, Thorin took back at Bag End, “Impressive. You seem to have gelled into the Company.”

Bilbo opened his mouth to respond, but then shut it down, before finally asking, “I am sorry, who are you?”

The Dwarf pulled back, giving Bilbo an amused bow, “Dis, daughter of Thrain, at your service.”

It barely took a moment for bilbo to connect the dots, “You are Fili and Kili’s mother.”

“Indeed,” she laughed, “Which reminds me, Master Boggins if you would be kind enough to lead me those idiots.”

Bilbo huffed at the mere disrespect of his name and wondered if it was a Durin trait. One was direction-blind, two could not pronounce his name and he was sure something was up with Fili.

“I thought I saw them all when we were landing,” Dis said, looking around in interest, “However, in mere few seconds they seem to have gone invisible.”

“Maybe they are hiding?” Bilbo offered.

“Why would they...” Dis’ eyes widened, “Unless those idiots have been doing things that they should have not have been.”

She turned to Bilbo, her eyes stealing into Bilbo’s soul. Bilbo gulped as she spoke, “Has there been any life-threatening situations that I should be aware of?”

Bilbo thought back to the Trolls, the warg and orc chase, the Goblin Town and Azog.

Huffing, she shook her head, “Your silence is answer enough. Excuse me, I have a brother to kill.”

“Um, maybe you should wait?” Bilbo offered hurriedly as Dis began to move inside. Dis raised an eyebrow, reminiscent fo Thorin and dear Valar, it was uncanny how similar the two siblings looked, “Maybe they will come out to meet you.?”

To Bilbo’s surprise, Dis laughed, “You are a funny creature, Master Hobbit.”

She shook her head when her eyes landed on the bush. Bilbo followed her gaze to the back of Beron’s garden. It was a completely normal bush, with flowers and some berries and even a few butterflies. Except for Dwalin’s bald head sticking out with Kili’s bow.

“idiots,” she muttered, before stalking off to where they sat.

Bilbo watched in fascination as she walked over to their hiding place calmly. He hurriedly followed her, very interested in seeing the events that were to unfold.

She came to a stop just beside the bush, and bilbo could see Dwalin, thorin, Fili and Kili, in that order, looking at her with fear-filled eyes. Her eyes bore into the eyes of the others, the glare capable of killing. Thorin looked most scared and wasn’t that a sight?

“Boys,” she said with much authority.”

“Lady Dis,” greeted Dwalin uncomfortably.

“ _Amad_ ,” Fili and Kili whimpered and put on a smile that was fooling no one.

“ _Namad_ ,” Thorin said, gulping, “What...are you doing here?”

“I should be asking you that question,” Dis asked, wrinkling up her nose, “What exactly are the four of you doing behind a bush?”

Kili gulped and opened his mouth, “Training?”

“To what? Taking a shit?”

Bilbo found himself muddled in another fit fo cough, despite the vulgar nature of the statement.

“To be stealthy,” Dwalin answered, slowly standing up. Even though he towered over Dis, she looked more intimidating than him, “To be careful.”

“Of Eagles and your kin?” Dis asked pointedly, “Yes, seems very wise Dwalin.”

Everyone stood up as Dis looked at them with a raised eyebrow. Thorin walked forward, facing Dis with as much courage as he could muster, “What are you doing on the other side of the Misty Mountain? You were supposed to be ruling Ered Luin.”

“You left behind a Council capable of ruling Ered Luin,” sneered Dis, “Tharkun called for me.”

“And I see you have reached.”

Everyone turned to see Gandalf walk out, followed by other Dwarves and Beorn. Everyone hurriedly bowed to Dis, who acknowledged them all with much dignity. Beorn huffed, looking at the creature in distaste.

“Another Dwarf?” he demanded of Gandalf.

Gandalf tried to look innocent, “They were missing a member.”

Beorn scoffed, looking down at Dis. Dis stared back with just as much intensity. The two engaged in a staring match for a long while, everyone watching in anticipation. Finally, Beorn grinned.

“I like this one,” he declared.

“Charming,” Dis said with a smile as well, “Now, Gandalf, what’s the plan moving forward?”

“You are coming with us?” Fili asked, half excited half scared.

“Obviously,” Dis rolled her eyes, “Shall we go inside and discuss this? I want to greet my kin like proper kin and plan this out. Also, I would really like to know why Thorin is limping and why Fili has a bruise. Shall we?”

Without waiting for anyone’s answer, Dis walked inside, leaving the Company to follow in her steed. Bilbo watched from the corner of his eyes as the Durins exchanged worried glances.

Oh well, this will be fun. 


End file.
